January's Shadow
On the late evening of January 17th, 2015, the city of Kingsford, Pennsylvania, experienced a large-scale blackout. This came after approximately three days of complete silence from the rather large city, as nobody was reported going in or out of the city before the occurrence. Power was returned in the early morning hours of January 18th, 2015. Law enforcement from neighboring cities arrived at the scene to investigate the odd happenings of the last few days, only to stumble upon a massive graveyard. Out of the 747 citizens of Kingsford, 742 were confirmed deceased while 5 were confirmed missing. Every single man, woman and child were witnessed to have no external wounds, although they were pale and extremely cold to the touch. As officers continued to scout the city, they noticed a man who stood in the town square, wearing a hooded cloak and looking to the skies with no interest for the deceased individuals. The man, who would not state his name, went quietly into custody at 12:45PM of January 18th, 2015. The man was taken to the Rose Police Department in the next city over, where he once again refused to give any information as to who he was. He was noted to have very erratic tendencies and a smug smirk on his face. Deputy Peters reported later that after looking into his eyes he had nightmares that same night. The following is an audio recording of the conversation between Detective Streets and the man in question. Streets: So, let's make this easy...what happened in Kingsford? Man: (a scoff) Didn't you hear? They all got massacred. Streets: And you were the only one standing. Man: That's right. Streets: Did you kill those citizens? Man: (a chuckle) No, no, Mr. Streets. (A pause) They wanted to die. All of them. Streets: None of the citizens of Kingsford had any external wounds. What did you do to those people? Man: I merely showed them the darkness of their sins, Mr. Streets. Yet when I did, they couldn't handle it...they desired a merciful demise. Streets: (clears throat, clearly speaking through gritted teeth) And what of...the missing people? Man: They left. Streets: (a longer pause) ...What do you mean, they left? Man: Those 742 people. They couldn't stand the darkness. The remaining five, however? They wanted more. They wanted to be a part of the court. Streets: And just what is 'The Court'? Man: (pause, pondering) There's no way to define the court....it simply...is. Streets: Well, what is its function? Man: (another small chuckle) To spread the truth, Mr. Streets. Streets: (an exasperated sigh) You can't elaborate any further on what happened that night? Man: I can tell you it isn't the last time. (The remainder of the audio has been corrupted) Following the interview, Detective Streets was fatally wounded in a drunk driving accident on his way back to his home in Rose. The man in police custody was researched on every outlet possible. No matter the thoroughness of their investigation, however, they found no matches to his physical appearance, nor were there any recent abnormalities around the city of Kingsford regarding a man of his looks or personality (aside from the massacre). He had managed to fly under the law enforcement database across the state and even the country. Regardless of this, officers took his threat of another attack very seriously, sending patrols to every nearby city and announcing a state wide emergency. It would warn the people of further attacks while simultaneously sending out an amber alert for the missing people--three men, two women. Throughout the next few days, the man was placed in a solitary prison cell, not considering a court date until they could get more information about him--His name, for starters. During that time, he constantly harassed the patrolling guards, although his conversations with them were almost never picked up by surveillance cameras. One conversation was recorded on January 21st, 2015. The man was speaking to Antonio Rivera, long time guard within the community of Rose. He spoke to Rivera in a seemingly incomprehensible language (It was later reported to be closer to Latin). The only sentence discernible from the rest of the gibberish was "The dark will find you." The man's eyes quickly found the camera, and he suddenly went into an animal-like rage, banging harshly on the cell walls and screaming profanities at the guard. The feed on the camera suddenly went to static at that moment, and from that point on the camera ceased to function. A few days after the incident, Rivera was found hanging by a ceiling fan, with a note attached to his chest. It read: It found me. After the incident, the man refused to speak, only staring intently at the investigators and psychiatrists that attempted to make oral contact with him in his cell (They were too afraid to let him out). On January 25th, 2015 at 7:57 PM, a phone call came in from Wurtsboro, Pennsylvania by a woman named Stephanie Lipton. She had reported the sight of one of the missing men, Michael Bennet, along with four other individuals. All were standing in the shadows, however Stephanie could only confirm Michael's appearance. Before the officer could get further information, the line was abruptly cut off. According to reports, another massive blackout hit the city of Wurtsboro at approximately 8:06 PM.Officers Langley and Parker rushed to Wurtsboro in hopes of capturing the criminals in the act. The following is a conversation between Rose Sheriff Klark and Officer Langley via the communications system in the police vehicle. Langley: Yeah, I see the town. God damn...it's so dark. I can't even s-- ENDED The officers weren't heard on communications at all during the night. Sheriff Klark refused to allow any more officers out of the city of Rose. The power remained out until the break of dawn at approximately 7:35 AM, where law enforcement then went to investigate the city. It had been the same as before--All 456 residents of Wurtsboro were found dead, 457 if Officer Parker was counted. Parker was the only person with any external wounds; A large gash ran down the length of his torso. However, this was later found to be a cause of the wrecked vehicle a few hundred feet away from Parker. Officer Langley was found huddled up against a wall, face pale and sunken in as alert eyes darted back and forth. When he saw his fellow officers approaching him, he took out his gun and shot himself through the temple. This time, officers found 5 individuals perched in the shadows, watching them closely. As police attempted to take them into custody, Officer Lacy was fatally wounded as Michael Bennet ripped out his jugular with his bare teeth. He was shot to death. At 11:30 AM, Gloria Weigner, Triston Byer, Daisy Henderson and Nicholas Hamlin were all brought into the Rose Police Station. Nicholas attacked one of the police officers, breaking the woman's arm in the process, before he was subdued with tranquilizer. The other three were placed in separate cells. At approximately 4:55 PM, Daisy was taken from her cell and placed in a padded room. She was cuffed to a chair. The following is audio of a conversation between Daisy and psychiatrist Roger Weiss. Weiss: How are you today, Daisy? Daisy: I've seen better days, Doctor. Weiss: I can imagine....(pause) What happened in Wurtsboro? Daisy: We didn't think they'd all die. We thought...There would be people like us. Weiss: What are you talking about, Daisy? Daisy: We only wanted to spread the truth! Weiss: What truth?? Daisy: THAT EVERYONE SINS!! (a long pause as Daisy composes herself) Everybody sins, Doctor Weiss...so why stay in the light? Weiss: Daisy. What happened in Kingsford to make you and the other four this way? (There came another pause before came the sound of the sudden screech of wood scratching the floor. It was followed by screaming from both Weiss and Daisy, where the audio was then cut off). Doctor Weiss walked away with scratches all over his face and arms from the woman who had somehow escaped her restraints. He also received blunt trauma to the head from the broken wooden chair. Daisy was taken back to her cell and told she would be questioned tomorrow. When the guards went to check on the other three, they were all found dead in their cells with blood dribbling from their mouths, a puddle of crimson forming on the floor. Upon further examination, it was found that they had bitten off their tongues and swallowed, effectively choking themselves to death while bleeding out. While they examined the other three, Daisy had done the same thing, found dead in her cell at 7:35 PM that same day. At this point, Sheriff Klark was infuriated. The man who had stayed silent in his cell since the incident with the guards smiled at the sheriff as he walked by. Klark opened the cell, cuffing the man and bringing him back to the interrogation room. The following is a piece of audio from the conversation between Sheriff Klark and the man, and is also the last piece of audio collected during this incident, at approximately 9:43 PM Klark: What the hell is going on? Man: Whatever do you mean? Klark: Listen here, you asshole. Those five missing kids killed over 400 more civilians and then killed themselves because of something you did. 1100 people have died in the last week and a half. What the hell did you do?! Man: I already told you. I showed them the darkness. So did my disciples. Klark: (an exasperated sigh, followed by movement and the click of a gun) I will shoot you right now. Don't test me. Tell me everything, including your name. Man: It doesn't matter, I'm getting out of here anyway. Klark: What. Is. Your. NAME! Man:' (a long pause, followed by maniacal laughter) You can simply call me 'God, Sheriff Klark. (There is a loud crash before the audio cuts out) According to reports, on January 28th, 2015, at approximately 10:01 PM, a massive blackout occurred in the city of Rose. The power did not return until the morning hours of January 29th, 2015. The same phenomenon occurred in the city of Rose, with 589 dead civilians, all killed in the same manner as the previous two incidents. The only difference was that the Rose police station had been completely caved in, and Sheriff Klark's body was impaled on one of the sharpened cell bars sticking out from the rubble. A hastily scribbled note was next to his body: Don't Blink After the events of Rose, all records of the phenomenon were kept hidden away from the general public, and the state-wide emergency was brought down and never spoken of again. Any and all occurrences during the late January weeks was written off as a hoax. There have been some reports of similar occurrences since, although none have been confirmed. Category:Dismemberment